


Distraction

by echo_of_words



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (by Roman), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: @weird-shit-ive-said said: “Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.” with prinxiety, if it's okay!!Roman’s just trying to practice his lines, but that turns out to be kind of hard with his boyfriend in the room.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Here's yet another thing I wrote months and months ago but never posted here. This time it's just some good old-fashioned fluff, though!  
> Also yes, I made Roman sing Twisted because I love Starkid and it's a good song.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Implied NSFW (if you squint), swearing

Virgil peeks over the top of his phone, where he’s been scrolling through Tumblr for the past twenty minutes, to watch Roman as he stands in front of the mirror in his room with his back to Virgil and acts out scenes from the play his theater company is currently working on. Currently, he’s singing a song that sounds rather emotional, and while Virgil doesn’t know the context of the lines, he thinks the feeling in the words is definitely believable.

“But if a man’s accomplishments aren’t in the thale tey tell—dammit!” Roman breaks off, sounding frustrated. Virgil goes back to his phone, now smirking slightly.

“But if a man’s accomplishments aren’t in the tale they tell, are the deeds that go unheralheh—fuck.” Roman takes a deep breath and tries again.

“But if a man’s accomplishments aren’t in the tale they tell, are the deeds that go unheralded his legacy as well?” Sounding satisfied that he got the line right, Roman sings on. “If a wall—no, if a war breaks out among us– nooo!” He groans. “Tomorrow,” he mutters to himself. “If a war breaks out tomorrow.”

Virgil’s having to hold back a smile. Roman might be frustrated at his slip-ups, but frankly, Virgil finds them adorable.

However, Roman makes it well enough through the next few lines. Then:

“The question nen is thether– no! The question then is whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to be warlike– no, that doesn’t even make sense, what the hell am I talking about?”

Virgil finds himself utterly failing to hide a full-on grin now. This is the most precious thing—

Roman tries again. “The question then is whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to be well-liked but ineffectual or noble but maligned?” Roman looks proud of himself then a second, then his brain seems to catch up again. “Dammit! It’s moral! Moral but maligned!”

Roman makes eye contact with Virgil in the mirror. “Quit smiling at me, Hot Topic, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that!”

Virgil’s grin gets even wider. “Aww, you think I’m hot.”

“You know I do, and I hate you for exploiting it like this. How am I supposed to practice my lines when you’re sitting right there, smirking at me and being all adorable and stuff?”

“Very articulate.”

“Shut up! And stop smiling!”

Virgil doesn’t. “Go on, try again.”

“No, I don’t think I will. You owe me something for distracting me again.”

Virgil raises a suggestive eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Roman seems to consider for a moment. “…You have to sing at least one duet with me during the Disney marathon tomorrow.”

Virgil snorts. “Really? That’s what you’re going with? I’m not exactly the best singer, you know.”

“Well, I can certainly make you try.”

“…True, but if you’ll enjoy it is another story.”

“Oh, I will.” During their exchange, Roman’s moved across the room until he’s sitting next to Virgil on the bed. Now, he puts an arm around Virgil’s shoulders and briefly presses his lips to the top of Virgil’s head. Virgil leans into him and closes his eyes as Roman strokes his arm in a comforting way, marvelling yet again at how warm Roman always seems to be.

But he opens them again when Roman uses his other hand to tilt Virgil’s chin so they’re looking into each other’s eyes, and runs his thumb over Virgil’s bottom lip. “Kiss?” Roman. It’s a question, and Virgil’s chest feels like it’s going to burst, because Roman cares that he prefers giving consent first, and Roman remembers, and it makes Virgil feel…a lot of emotions at once.

“Yes,” he whispers, and Roman smiles and brings Virgil’s face up as he leans in to connect their lips.

This isn’t a new thing—they’re dating, of course they’ve kissed before—, but still, Virgil’s heart flutters. Roman’s lips are impossibly soft against his own chapped ones, and Virgil sighs contentedly into the kiss as Roman moves the hand that isn’t still on Virgil’s chin to his back, pulling him closer. Virgil turns his own body more towards Roman so he’s less awkwardly twisted and their torsos are more flush against each other. Roman closes his eyes, leaving Virgil to instead focus on other things, like the freckle right next to his right eye, and how adorable it is, and how strange it is that he’s never noticed it before but decidedly loves everything about it.

They pull apart, but stay with their faces close together. Roman’s opened his eyes and is smiling down at him. “I love you. Even if you do distract me from my private rehearsals sometimes.”

“Sometimes? Seems to me like this kinda stuff happens every time you try to practice with me in the room.”

“Maybe I don’t mind.” Roman’s voice has gone significantly lower.

Virgil blushes. “Maybe I should leave the room when you practice so you can actually do what you planned and not get distracted so much,” he says, a teasing undertone in his voice.

“Maybe you should shut up and kiss me again.”

Virgil grins. “That, I can do.” He closes the distance between them again and tangles his fingers in Roman’s hair.

It’s quite a while before either of them talk again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
